nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
A Day in the Life of Pete's Gang (script)
This script calls for a scene in a future fanfic in the Ultima series involving life in the Organization's Castle. This scene involves Pete and his gang of Disney Villains. Transcript In another room of the Organization, Pete, the Harbinger of Maleficent, does his daily duty...of training Maleficent's Goons in how to survive battle. *Pete - All right, boys! Let's take it from the top! fires a dark fira ball at a training dummy How about it? Think you can manage? *various Goons try conjuring up dark firas, but they all fail to perfect the magic spell, with some of them blowing up due to the dark flames consuming them or others blowing their heads off! *Pete - Doh! You guys are hopeless! I ask you to do one simple spell and you all blow it up right in yer faces! *Big Bad Wolf - Maybe it's because the teacher ain't right for the job cuz' he's as stupid as the pupeels. Hahaha! *Mortimer Mouse - Maybe you should try Janitor duties 'cause you're certainly smelling the part! Hahaha! *Pete - Oooohhhhhh!!! Shut up, youse guys! I'm tryin' my hardest to train dees here Orcs, but all they do is fail every single thing I ask them to do. Maybe I gotta get me Heartless for me to train, like dem Invisibles or Neoshadows! Yeah, they'll work out reeeeeal fine by me! *Julius Mouse - Blargh, while you do that, maybe me capture a slice of pizza! (He messily gobbles up a slice of pizza while snickering in between bites.) *Phantom Blot - Ugh, you sicken me, Julius. *two high-ranking villains, SkullSatamon and Goldar, walk into the room. *SkullSatamon - Lady Maleficent demands an update on the Goblin training program! *Goldar - Yes, and they better be good results! *gulps in abject fear because the Goons haven't been doing very well in their training *Merlock - Well, what now genius? How will you explain this...dubious display of incompetence to the Mistress? *Pete - Uuuuuhhh....Brer Fox and Brer Bear! You tell her! *Brer Bear - Duh, why us? *Pete - Because she'll believe you guys. Now go, tell her quickly! *Brer Fox - All right fine! But you owe us, big guy! *Brers run out of the room with SkullSatamon and Goldar. For a few minutes, there is total silence. Suddenly, there is a large crack of thunder, and a huge bolt of lightning zaps Pete, charring him very badly in a cartoon-like fashion. *Pete - Oh, my achin' back! *Maleficent (voice) - Fool, I should have known better than to give you such an esteemed role in my Organization. From this day onward, you are to clean the pens of the animals in my army for 10 hours each day! Now go! *Short Beagle Boy - Hey boss, you're lookin a beet unlucky today, aren't you? Hahahaha! *the villains laugh at Pete as he rolls on his back, groaning in pain. Category:Scripts